What Could Go Wrong?
by blazingstar912
Summary: Prince Lorren and Zack come to visit the mages, but what if someone finds out where they are from?
1. Getting Ready

A golden-haired thirteen year old stood in front of a full length mirror. She spun around twice, examining the gown from all sides. Kara was donning an ice blue glittery gown that matched her eyes perfectly. The hemming was adorned with yellow topaz. Gold shoes showed off her manicured feet, a crown studded with blue stones completed the outfit.

Kara could hardly contain her excitement; it was the Halloween Dance at her school today! Best of all, Lorren, the goblin prince from the Fairy Realms was coming, too! Since it was Halloween, his streaked hair and green skin would go with the theme.

_La-La-La,_ Kara's cell phone went off from under her pillow.

"Hello?" Kara answered.

"Hey, it's me," Emily replied," The costume looks great, thanks for the idea," the red-head added.

Kara smiled into the mirror, she new the healer would have looked great as a cat.

"Barbie, what were you thinking when you bought this Zena costume?" Adriane's impatient voice broke in.

"Don't mind Adriane, she looks beautiful," Emily commented cheerfully.

"Fine, I guess you'd rather let _Zack_ see you in the maid's costume," Kara taunted.

"Okay, I'll wear it!" the warrior huffed.

"See you at the dance," Emily called as she hung up the phone.

Kara heard noises from the mirror, she grinned and stepped back.

"Bye Mother!" a voice called as its foot stuck through Kara's mirror.


	2. Ozzie's Mistake

"Lorren!" Kara exclaimed cheerfully as a teenager with green skin and spiky black hair stepped all the way through the mirror.

"Kara!" the goblin replied back and swung her around when she flung herself at him.

"It's so good to see you again! How are things in the Fairy Realms?" Kara questioned.

"Oh, the usual, when I left Mother and Queen Selinda were at it again!" Lorren laughed. Kara beamed; she remembered how Queen Realda and the Fairy Queen always argued.

"Come on, we are going to be late!" Kara shrieked when she checked her watch.

_ HONK! _went Dr. Fletcher's car horn. Lorren and Kara raced out of the Davies' house to see that Emily, Adriane, and Zack were already in the car.

"Hey you guys, I'm sure you all remember Lorren from umm... church!" Kara quickly covered and winked.

"How's it going?" Adriane asked Lorren. Zack noticed this and nodded coolly at him.

_Aww! How cute! Zack is jealous._ Kara thought as she slid into the van. Adriane was wearing a metal warrior suit, with her hair loose, so she looked exactly like Zena. Somehow Zack had found a Vikings costume and Emily looked purrfect as an orange cat.

"Have fun!" Dr. Fletcher called to the mages and friends.

Kara instantly saw her 3 best friends; Tiffany, Molly, and Heather. All three were dressed as super models.

"Hey Kara! Who's the cutie?" Tiffany asked when she saw Lorren, who flushed purple. Adriane and Zack came to stand by Kara; Emily followed Adriane's suit.

"K, why are you with them?" Heather asked snootily.

"Um, this is Lorren and Zack from church," Kara answered, ignoring the second question.

"Oh well, I'm Molly and that's Heather and Tiffany over there," a girl in a blue evening explained. An orange ferret slid out from underneath Emily's hair.

"Eek! What's that?" Kara's friend's squealed.

"Ozzie!" Emily scolded the ferret.

"Sorry, but I had to check this place out," Ozzie replied. Tiffany, Heather, and Molly stood gaping at the ferret.

"Oops," Ozzie squeaked, looking at the girls.


	3. Kara's Mistake

"Did that rat just talk?" Molly asked, peering at Ozzie.

"Hey!" Ozzie shouted indignantly, until Emily clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Um, no. That was Adriane's stomach. Zach, you'd better get your girlfriend something to eat," Kara scolded and Adriane shot her a glare at that last remark. So, Adriane and Zach headed to the snack bar.

"Hi, Emily. Are having a good time?" a boy in a Zorro costume questioned. The healer flushed pink,

"Yes, I'm having a great time. Thanks for asking, Marcus." The D.J. put on a slow song. Lorren turned to Kara,

"May I have this dance," he questioned and bowed. Kara colored and dropped a curtsy before taking his hand.

"I can't believe we are pulling this off," Kara whispered.

"So, only the mages and you know about magic?" Lorren asked, not noticing Tiffany lingering nearby.

"Basically, no. Therefore, we have to be really careful," Kara explained.

"You still haven't told me the story about how you three became mages," Lorren mentioned.

"When we reach the mansion, I will tell you," Kara answered. Tiffany, wearing a confused look, went to find Molly and Heather to tell them what she had heard.

After the Ozzie incident, the dance went on smoothly. At nine-o-clock, Kara, Lorren, Zach, Adriane, Emily, and Ozzie met outside to start walking to the mansion.

"Ozzie, I can't believe you dyed your fur," Emily rebuked him, ignoring his squeaks of protest. Kara saw Zach's hand slowly edge towards Adriane's. When they reached the manor, Kara pulled out her pink laptop. She opened up the file that the blazing star hap typed up after all of their adventures.

"I'll be right back, I have to change," Kara told Lorren and walked down the hall to the bathroom. By the time he was finished, Kara walked back in to the room, wearing khaki pants, pink tank top, and matching converses.

"Hey are you done?" she questioned as she plopped down next to him on the floor. Lorren nodded, right after her cell went off.

"Hello?"

"Hey K, it's us," Tiffany's voice came through.

"Hold on, I'm going to get my headset," Kara murmured and began digging through her backpack.

"So you guys are full time mages?" Lorren asked.

"Uh huh, just don't mention anything about the unicorn to Emily, she still gets shaken up about it," Kara said, forgetting about her phone.

"It's a riot that you all just pretend Lorelei was just a horse at that football game," Lorren laughed.

"Yeah, but those are only the minor details. I will tell you the whole story," Kara said and launched into the story.

Eventually, the three girls got tired of listening to Kara's story, so they disconnected her.

"So it's all really true?" Heather said slowly, shocked. She remembered the e-mail they had gotten before the concert with Johnny.

"What? It's really true?" Molly gasped and Heather began a tale of her own.

"Oh no!" Kara shrieked and held up her cell, mouth open in horror, they heard," she moaned,


	4. The Solution

(Sorry I was late getting the last one out, if you have any ideas, please let me know!)

"How could I be so stupid?" Kara fretted; her head was in her hands. She was still upset from yesterday's incident.

"It's okay. Everything will work out," Lorren comforted her, his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Emily and Adriane barged into the room.

"We have a solution," Adriane announced, followed by Kyle and Joey.

"Why are they here?" Kara questioned, looking at them through bloodshot eyes. Kyle glared at Lorren and Lorren glared back.

"Don't worry, K, they've told us everything and since we are so good with technology," Joey paused to brush off imaginary dust off his shoulder," we decided we will help you all build a forget ray."

_Couldn't you just use a spellsong? _Lyra's voice entered their heads.

"Of course, we can spellsing!" Kara's head jerked up.

"But we can help you with this Ravenswood stuff, don't let us forget," Kyle's voice was almost pleading. Kara pondered this a moment.

"Okay, but where's Marcus? I guess he can know since you two do. Also Molly can still know, she loves Ravenswood," Kara suggested. Emily agreed right away, but they had to spend five minutes getting Adriane convinced.

"Barbie, you talk to your friends; Emily and I will work on the spellsong," the warrior took leadership.

"What about us?" four voices said; they belonged to Lorren, Kyle, Joey, and a tired looking Zach.

"Um, Lorren go with Kara, Zach help us, and Kyle and Joey can go find Marcus," Adriane added," oh, and Lorren take this," she said and thrust a baseball cap at him.

_I can do something for his skin, but Ozzie has to help _Lyra's voice informed. The cat walked over to Ozzie, who pressed his ferret stone against Lyra's heart. Lorren's green skin turned yellow, bronze, and finally a light peach color.

"Thanks, Lyra," he said and affectionately rubbed her head before following Kara out the door. He took her hand as they started the walk to Molly's.

"K, what are you doing here with........Lorren, right?" Molly asked, puzzled when she opened her front door.

"Are Tiffany and Heather here? Good, we need to talk to you," Kara whispered. Molly invited them into the living room.

"I know you three heard Lorren and me talking last night. We are here to tell you everything," Kara said, noticing Molly's guilty flush.

"Why me?" Molly asked when Kara was done.

"Honestly, we can trust you and you like Ravenswood. Tiffany and Heather hate Ravenswood and keeping secrets," Kara explained. Molly nodded and the three headed back to Ravenswood.

"Come up to the library," Kara told Molly, squeezing Lorren's hand, nervously. Kyle, Joey, Marcus, Emily, Adriane, Zach, Ozzie, Dreamer, and Lyra were all sitting in a circle in front of the fireplace.

"Finally!" Ozzie burst out as Lorren, Kara, and Molly joined the circle. Kyle noticed Lorren's arm around his baby sister's shoulders, again!

"Goblin boy, keep your arm there and see what happens," Kyle threatened.

"Kyle!" Kara warned, taking Lorren's hand, which was on her shoulder, so his arm would stay there.

"I don't think you want to here what they wrote," Marcus teased, Emily swatted him, playfully.

"It can't be worse than Kara's singing," Joey taunted, causing Kara to chase him around the library.

"I will read it," Adriane announced and snatched the piece of paper from Marcus.

_The magic is out_

_Those who shouldn't know_

_Can tell you all about_

_The magic. We want this knowledge to go_

_From the two untrustworthy friends_

_Magic help us we are weak_

_Please don't let magic meet its end_

_We ask you now, humble and meek_

_We spellsing_

_As three_

_(I know, it's stupid)_

"It's not that bad," Lorren complimented. Kara and Molly applauded.

"So all we have to do is sing this song?" Kara asked.

"No, we have to sing it in front of them," Adriane said slowly.

"What?" Kara thunder," how the heck are we going to do that?"

"Simple, Blondie, tell them to come over to your house tonight, we will take care of the rest," Adriane explained, smoothly. Reluctantly, Kara called Tiffany on her phone.

"Hey, can you and Heather come to my house tonight? Great, see you at seven," Kara said and hung up," all set."

"Hey girls," Kara greeted the two outside her house," let's go inside." Once upstairs, Kara invited them to sit in two pink beanbags.

"I've been working on a song; do you want to here it?" Kara asked. Tiffany and Heather giggled, but nodded nevertheless. Kara opened the door and out jumped....CLIFFY!


	5. Help!

I need help with my story, I've been a little brain-dead lately! Please e-mail me(seemy profile) or IM SrgSqueaky! Thanks!

Soap


End file.
